The King's Plan
by jackiemack916
Summary: Zachary's plan to tour his country and get closer to Karigan backfires. Now he must save her when it all goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The amazing Ms. Britain is the genius behind these characters. My imagination has just high jacked them for a bit. I have no financial gain from the publication of this story. My sole gain is of finally getting it out of my head and out there to share.

Rated M mainly for being overly cautious.

_  
Zachary muttered a curse under his breath as he held tightly to Karigan. The world around him was blurry and gray; a result of her ability masking them both from pursuers. Karigan's drooping shoulders were a testament to her exhaustion. She had managed to hold steady to their invisibility for over an hour. Now they rode Condor through the woods, sacrificing the speed of an open road for the cover of the forest.

_Has she ever held on to her ability this long?_ He worried as he shifted her weight more securely against his chest. She was nearly unconscious from the drain of the magic; the icy water drenching her clothes wasn't making this mad escape any easier.

Letting the horse guide them, he kept replaying the attack in his mind. He hadn't noticed anything amiss. As aware of her as he was at all times, Zachary did remember the moment when Karigan suddenly looked around. _She must have been warned by her horse_, he thought, _a second later all the other mounts went wild. Then _They_ charged in._

**They**. Groundmites. Twisted creations bent on savage butchery. He still felt horrible pangs for the ones he and Karigan left behind amidst the madness.

"I followed my orders, stuck with the plan," Karigan whispered, "I got you out of there."

Surprised, the king realized he must have been worrying aloud. "Of course, we followed the plan exactly, Karigan." He spoke soothingly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just worried for the others. There weren't many groundmites; they just came so suddenly." Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he guessed she must have been worrying, too. "I am sure the others are fine."

Even though he had complete confidence in his people, his words were spoken with a strength he did not feel at the moment. He just couldn't erase the sick feeling in his gut when he saw Karigan fall from her horse into the semi-frozen river. That heart wrenching ache when for a split second, he thought she might be gone from him forever. And it would have been all his fault.

The plan she spoke of was his idea. Before his wedding, he wanted a chance to see his country - truly see his country as a citizen would and not a king. Instead of touring from province to province in a lavish entourage (one he would have hated but been forced into for protocol's sake), he decided a small group of weapons with himself and a green rider was all the company he needed. He had argued tirelessly with his advisers, Captain Mapstone being the most vocal in her arguments. Finally, the plan was formed. A group of eight composed of six Weapons, a green rider, and the king would dress in common traveling clothes. The group would be large enough to dissuade most bandits, but small enough to attract little attention. Surrounded by those trusted few, Zachary would be able to travel a pre-agreed upon route taking him through a majority of the kingdom. A green rider would meet the king and his weapons at prearranged locations to relieve the current rider. The relieved rider would travel back to Sacor City to report and keep the castellan and Captain Mapstone updated on their progress. And Zachary could finally see his kingdom for himself. He could see the condition of the roads, talk with the locals, and view the lands without the interference of the lord governors. If any of them knew he would be visiting, they would undoubtedly arrange for him to only see the best sides of their governance.

And if their little traveling group met with trouble on the road, the green rider on duty was to get the king away from danger and allow the Weapons to handle the situation. The king and green rider would then proceed quickly to the next arranged meeting place.

Zachary would have the added boon of having each of the 4 most senior riders stationed for a week at a time with his party. Which meant one whole week of Karigan. Karigan not running from him, not finding other duties to keep her away, and Karigan not being allowed to treat him as highborn.

"Karigan," he spoke softly over the steady sound of Condor's hooves, "I know you trust your horse, but where is he taking us? We need to get some place where we can get warm." Night still approached swiftly and coldly in the north, even as spring came to the rest of his country.

He had to strain to hear her reply, her voice was so hoarse with the cold. "Rider waystation. Not too far. Can get dry clothes and a fire." She said the last with a shudder that made Zachary's bone's ache in sympathy.

"Should you stop using your brooch? We should be far enough from pursuers, and they shouldn't be able to follow us to the waystation. Isn't that correct?"

"Hmmm," Karigan sighed her agreement, allowing the brooch's magic to end. Suddenly, the world seemed to jump to life in front of him. He saw the large, dense forest they were in and knew they were near the town of North. And then Karigan slipped, and only Zachary's mad grab under her arms kept her astride Condor.

Under any other circumstances, he would be reveling in this close, prolonged contact with Karigan. Instead he held her close, trying to offer her what warmth he could, and any pleasure he might have taken from these moments holding her were marred by his worry at finding shelter.

It was in this moment that Zachary suddenly felt his skin crawl. Feelings of confusion and nausea rolled through his mind and body. _The waystation?_ He had trouble holding onto his thoughts when every instinct in his body urged him to turn and flee. Fighting back against the magic, Zachary wrapped his arms tighter around Karigan. With one arm about her waist and the other crossing from under her arm to her opposite shoulder, he held his eyes closed. When his hand brushed the brooch on Karigan's lapel, the nausea began to fade. His mind cleared and when he opened his eyes, he saw the horse had brought them to a log cabin-like structure.

He draped Karigan as best he could over Condor's neck and dismounted. Walking the horse to the lean-to meant for messenger horses, he noticed that it was built so the wall it shared with the cabin was the brick wall of the fireplace. Patting Condor's neck, he said, "Well, it looks like we should all be warm, soon enough." He loosened Condor's tack before shouldering Karigan's weight and carrying her inside. The dim glow from the newly risen moon shown through the open door enough for him to make out a sturdy wood chair in the corner and a bed against the wall. Shelves of supplies took up all available wall space, with the exception of a soundly made cabinet which must house the spare uniforms and blankets.

As gently as he could, he set Karigan in the chair, thankful this one was made with arms. Her exhaustion had so overwhelmed her, he felt sure she would have fallen without the additional support.

Quickly now, he grabbed the pieces of firewood in the stack by the door and set to getting a nice blaze started. Glancing back at Karigan, he noted the blue tint to her lips. _Gods, using the brooch so long nearly froze her last summer!_ In his concern for her riding in the cooling evening after having fallen into the river, he completely forgot the danger her brooch posed to her with magic fluctuating wildly. "Got to get her warm," he growled to himself.

With the loud protesting of wooden legs across the floor, Zachary nearly swung the bed too close to the fire. Instead, it stopped just 3 feet away from the cheery crackle. He pulled blankets from the cupboard, laying some down on the mattress and leaving some aside to cover her.

Kneeling before her, he held her icy hands and called, "Karigan, Karigan you have to wake up. Karigan!" Tapping her cheeks did little good to rouse her. "Karigan, I have to get you warm. Oh, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." With that last muttered as nearly a prayer, Zachary began to undress her.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, great thanks to KB for coming up with such a rich and wonderful world for us all to enjoy. I write only because she has inspired me, not for any financial gain.

Karigan felt herself coming back from the total darkness of hard sleep. Too groggy to even open her eyes, she relied on her other senses. The smell of a fire, the feel of her back in a hard chair, the heavy cold weight of soaked clothes, a tugging at her feet, and... _What's that sound? Grunting?_

Finally peeling her eyes open through sheer force of will, she saw what her brain had trouble registering. Zachary, the high king of Sacoridia, was trying to take off her water logged boots. "Where are we?" she rasped through her dry throat.

Startled, Zachary looked up. "The waystation in the woods near North." Suddenly looking uncomfortable, Zachary said, "Karigan, you've used your brooch too long, and we have to get you warm. Can you wiggle your foot so I can get your boot off?"

She tried pointing her foot, at last giving the king the help he needed. The boot came off with a yank, quickly followed by its mate. He reached up her calf and peeling down the soaked stocking as the reality of his actions finally hit home. "Are you, are you taking off my clothes?"

"Karigan, your lips, fingertips, and your toes are blue. You have to get out of these soaked clothes and into something dry. That cabinet has plenty of clothes. Do you think you can manage getting yourself changed on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you." She spoke in staggered syllables, trying to focus all her mental faculties on sitting up straight.

"Well," he seemed reluctant to leave her side, "I'll get you something to put on." Turning his back, he took his time studying the contents of the cupboard, gently rifling through the stacks of shirts, obviously trying to give her enough time to change. Without looking at her, he laid a large folded square of white linen on the arm of her chair. "I'll go see to your horse and get some supplies for dinner. Will you be alright?"

"Yes your highness. I can managed." She spoke awkwardly, wanting him to leave while a treacherous part of her wanted him to stay. Making the most of her limited privacy, Karigan attempted to unlace the neck of her riding shirt. Her fingers, so stiff with the cold, struggled with the knot that would have easily pulled free if her shirt were dry. She concentrated on freeing one lace at a time, making no headway but exhausting herself nonetheless. Feeling her temper rise, Karigan laid her head back and took several deep, calming breaths. Unfortunately, this method worked too well.

When Zachary walked back in the cabin, arms loaded with food supplies and a bucket of water, he was greeted with the light sounds of snoring from Karigan's slightly open mouth. _Gods, she should have been dressed and in bed by now._ Dropping his bundles by the fireplace, Zachary wasted no time in cutting the stubborn shirt lacings with his boot knife. Quickly yanking the shirt tails from her riding pants, he pulled the fabric over her head. Realizing he couldn't remove her pants while she sat in the chair, he carried her the few short feet to the bed. Trying to be efficient and respectful of her modesty, Zachary allowed himself only the briefest of glances as he finally managed to pull the cold fabric from her legs. But in that brief glance, he froze.

Scars. Scars everywhere. Some he knew the stories behind. The shine of healed burns on the insides of her wrists from the blood of the Blackveil creature. A healed stab wound just below her ribs when Lil had taken control of Karigan to drop Mornhaven into the future. Other scars whose origins were a mystery to him. _So many. All my fault, every mark. I couldn't protect her. I can't even manage now._ Heartsick with his own failure, Zachary slipped an overly large shirt on over her slim frame. A shirt large enough for Garth would certainly manage as a nightgown for Karigan.

She mumbled unintelligably as he tucked her into the bed, its blankets warmed by the fire. Turning away from her and towards the shelves of uniforms, he selected a pair of pants and rid himself of his own damp and soiled clothes. Having dressed in a fresh pair of pants, Zachary slid back the blankets covering Karigan and eased himself beside her into the small bed. She automatically rolled, curling up into his chest.

And before he drifted off to sleep with her tucked in his arms, he could have sworn he heard her mumble a sleepy, "You have a lovely backside."


	3. Chapter 3

Karigan wriggled with delight in her wonderful dream. She was wrapped in King Zachary's arms. _Not King Zachary. My Zachary_. She corrected herself. In her dreams he was always hers.

"Mine," she said with quiet authority. Karigan sighed and snuggled closer to him, wanting to be be a part of him. She rested her cheek on his bare chest, not minding the light prickle of the soft curls against her face. Where her arms were crossed in front of her chest, she released one to sneak it around his waist and pulled tight. She was rewarded with hearing him moan in his sleep as his hand stroked her back.

_Almost as good as the dream at the Golden Rudder_, she admitted to herself. Wanting to get this dream to end up like that one from ages ago, she turned her face up to kiss Zachary's neck. She found his pulse quickly just below the edge of his short beard. Karigan kissed her way slowly down to the hollow at the base of his throat enjoying the salt taste of his skin. Just like in her previous dream, Zachary breathed deeply and held her closer as his eyes opened to look into hers. She smiled into the eyes of her love and cherished the clarity of this amazing dream. "Mine," she whispered smugly.

"Always," Zachary's voice was husky with sleep and deep emotions, "and I'm glad to finally hear that you want me to be yours."

Karigan's eyes, half lidded in her semiconscious state, snapped open. "Oh Gods, I'm not dreaming!" The horror in her voice contrasted with King Zachary's relaxed stretch, which some how made him even more _appealing_ to her. Watching the play of his muscles, she felt her stomach do a funny flop low in her belly.

"No, not dreaming. But I'm glad to find that at least in your dreams we're together. In mine, we are never apart." His words were accented by the soothing feeling of his hands as he ran his thumbs up and down the sides of her spine. The intimacy of his touch made her visibly shiver; the look in his eyes told Karigan that, in such close proximity to her body, he was fully aware of his effect on her.

Mentally berating herself, Karigan tried to develop a clear train of thought. All the times she tried to hide her attraction. All the times she denied her feelings of love. All undone in a few moments of grogginess.

Trying to gain the upper hand, she propped herself up on her elbow to look around the cabin. Unfortunately, the gave his lips perfect access to her bare neck. He began kisses the likes of which she'd just given him. _Well, that would give anyone the wrong idea_, she thought wryly as she tried to think of a reason to make him stop.

"Um, Zachary?" She tried to sound authoritative, but ended up saying his name in a rush of breath. The sound seemed to entice him even more.

"You've never called me that before. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you just say my name." His hushed words, released against the skin behind her ear, made her quiver and involuntarily lean towards him.

"I say your name all the time," she tried to argue, but her point lost it argumentative tone when she laid her cheek against his shoulder.

Karigan's movement allowed him access to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. With a flick of his fingers, the large riding shirt was pushed off her shoulder. Zachary bent his head to give her a light nip in between soft kisses.

She jumped and automatically clutched him closer while conversely, her head suddenly cleared.

"We can't do this," she shoved herself away from him. "I can't do this," she stated more firmly this time, jumping out of the bed. She paced in front of the fire, all her desire for love and intimacy with Zachary pouring out of her in a torrent of angry words. "I love you! Don't look so shocked; you must have known. How could you not have?" She exclaimed the last with such intensity that she nearly stumbled in her frantic pacing.

"I had hoped. I prayed, but, no... I didn't know." The sadness is his quiet reply made her stop. In a strange way, this odd setting and the physical closeness they'd just experienced gave her courage.

"Did you know that Estora was my friend before... before the engagement. Did you know that?" She saw the shake of his head, his almond eyes never leaving her face. "I sometimes thought that I was the one person she could really talk to about... things." Karigan stopped herself before she gave away what Estora kept closest to her heart.

"Because Fryan was a Green Rider?" he asked, startling her.

"Yes," she nodded. "To be so often surrounded, she's really very lonely. But she had me. And now that's gone. It hurts too much to be her friend. I can't breathe around her. My chest hurts so much just thinking that she is the one to be with you." Karigan emphasized her words, clutching her shirt to her chest, her knuckles white.

"Karigan," he began.

"No, don't say anything. It just makes it worse. It hurts so much more when you tell me how you feel. I just want to love you and think it can never be, between us. I don't want to be with you as your, your mistress." She whispered the last word, as if by saying it out loud would conjure such a future. Estora as his queen - the queen of a kingdom. If Karigan took the title "mistress" the only kingdom she would be given was one of gossip and hurtful words. She would reign over smug looks, and her only treasures would be children. And those children would bear an awful title, too. She couldn't do that to herself, much less to these potential children so clearly seen in her mind's eye.

"And there's more," she said finally slowing her frenetic movements. Karigan came to kneel beside the bed where Zachary lay. She visibly braced herself, looked him sadly in the eyes, and said, "I'm going to marry Alton."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not stuck more firmly to my own imposed writing schedule, but that's what happens when family funtions and life in general intervenes. Not to be repetative, but the great and honorable KB owns it all; I'm just playing around.

Zachary's calm slipped from his face, and Karigan _saw_ his heart break from her words. "Why," he whispered, "When?"

"Well, I don't know when." Her response lacked the life and emotion of her previous tirade. She tried to be flippant, "I haven't told Alton 'yes', yet."

Glancing out from under her lashes, Karigan tried to steel her heart, but she'd never seen Zachary look so open and vulnerable. Taking his hands, she sat next to him on the small bed. The feel of his large, sword callused hands in hers lent her strength. "He asked me before I left on this assignment. We've always been close. I've spent time with his family. They're nice - for nobles." She spoke quickly again, not even flinching at the accidental insult to him. "His family would love an advantageous marriage. I think they would prefer some one from a noble line, but Alton said they will take a wealthy connection instead." She chuckled a bit at the last, trying to find humor to lighten Zachary's complete stillness and silence.

When she still got no reaction from him, she continued, "My father wants me married, too. He has hinted and tried arranging meetings for me with acceptable young men."

"I remember you in that dress," again his reply was soft as if speaking louder would break his control. "I think I prefer you in your riding clothes, but I do remember that beautiful color on you. And the neckline." He accentuated the last part by running his fingertip lightly from one peak of her shoulder to the other, following the edge of where that neckline skimmed her chest.

Karigan sucked in a breath, shocked from the heat radiating from his fingertip. Her skin felt burned by an unfamiliar heat whereever he touched her. Unable to help herself, she leaned in and kissed Zachary.

Suprised but quickly taking charge, Zachary reached out to gather her close. While his mouth gently explored hers, his fingers came up her back and began a firm massage of her neck. _She's still so tense_, he thought, _she's still holding back from me_. With a growl of frustration, he deepened the kiss. He felt her suprise through his fingers, followed by her total surrender. She sighed and melted against him. Lying down together in the small cot, Zachary's only thoughts were, _Mine. Only mine._


	5. Chapter 5

v y u 


	6. Chapter 6

I think we can all agree that Chapter 5 isn't my best work. In fact, I think it's some kind of Karma-styled revenge on me for writing my story at work. I lost the whole chapter, and I was sooo proud of it. So here's hoping that this post goes better (because I'm doing it at work, again).

KB owns it. I'm just goofin' off.

* * *

Zachary kissed her deeply, sharing her breath, her energy, her heat. It was all he'd ever wanted from Karigan. Her confession of love and her proximity to his body were overwhelming him. He wanted to have her _now_, have all of her, but he deliberately calmed himself. Zachary knew enough of Karigan to rightly assume that this intimacy was not something she would have shared with someone else. To speak so strongly of love and what's right, he knew she would not have given out this type of closeness freely.

Wanting to take his time, he concentrated on the rhythm of their kiss. The feel of her exploring his mouth as he tasted hers. Reveling in the quickened breaths signaling her own passion. Smiling into his kiss, Zachary slid one hand from around her back to her side and began its slow decent under the blankets. Lightly skimming her waist, hip, and thigh, his hand found a bit of bare skin just behind her knee. There his fingertips spent what felt like an eternity making lazy circles – starting small and slowly spiraling outwards. Down her calf and up the back of her thigh the circles went, slow spirals making Karigan shiver and press herself more firmly against his chest. Feeling her eagerness in her kisses, Zachary's fingers began to slowly circle their way up under her nightshirt, touching her outer thigh, her hip, and finding the soft skin of her waist. There, his thumb took the lead as his hand slid upwards, seeking more softness. Zachary's mind was nearly shut down completely when the silkiness of her skin was interrupted by something raised near her ribs.

_Stab wound_, the part of his mind still capable of reason supplied him with that knowledge. And then Zachary's mind regained control over his body. His hand stopped its northward progress and just rested, warm and gentle, against the old scar. He dipped his head away from Karigan's mouth to gently nuzzle her neck as he tried to think of a way to stop what he'd started without hurting her.

It wasn't that the scar disgusted him or even lessened his ardor. But it did remind him of what he'd allowed himself to forget in these past moments. Karigan has given nearly everything to serve her country. Many times she's nearly given her life. The only parts of her left to herself are nearly gone. She already gave him her heart. Admitting she loved him only rekindled his fervor to find a way for them to be together. And now her body, the last part of herself that was still her own… he literally had her in his hands. She was willing to give herself to him. And in that moment, he knew he wasn't worthy of the gift.

Holding her tightly to his chest, he whispered to her ear, "I love you. I have for so long now, it seems like loving you is a permanent part of me."

Her reply was so hushed he may have missed it if they weren't pressed head to toe, "I couldn't even tell you the moment I first loved you. It was just there, inside me, waiting for me to realize…" She trailed off, as if embarrassed by the sentiment.

"I want, I want so badly for us to continue, Karigan, but it's nearly morning. If we don't meet the Weapons by the crossroads in a few hours, they'll come looking for us. I wouldn't trust any warding at keeping out determined Weapons."

Karigan's amused chuckle was the sweetest sound to Zachary's ears. She wasn't angry, and didn't suspect him of stopping for any other reasons.

* * *

I would like to apologize for the two month gap between postings. Thanks to TheRoseandtheDagger for pointing that out. I honestly didn't realize it'd been so long. Whoops.

And here's a tip – if you happen to live in a subtropical climate – don't ever move to a new place in the summer. It's a bad idea. Trust me.


	7. Chapter 7 The End

They reluctantly got up from the small cot and began dressing. Zachary noticed Karigan glancing at him blushingly, curiously out from under her lashes as he rose and searched the shelves for a shirt. He took his time purusing the neatly folded stacks of linen - wanting to give her time to become accustomed to him in such a personal way. She soon joined him at the cupboard, quickly finding a pair of riding breeches and shirt more likely to fit her than the one currently draped over her small form.

Karigan took her new clothes back to the bed and quickly shimmied into the pants, fastening them at her waist without him seeing a bit of skin. She looked up and finally saw how closely he watched her. Smiling with a mix of shyness and want, she turned her back to change shirts. Quickly and with an economy of motion that warred with her nervousness, she slipped out of the large shirt and into the smaller one leaving Zachary with only a moment to see the delicate lines of her spine. He found himself fascinated with the way her waist flared to her hips and how the skin there glowed in the firelight.

As she began to stuff the tails of the shirt into her pants, he suddenly snapped out of his trance. In one long stride her crossed to her side and spun her around. Startled, Karigan clung to his shoulders to stop her twirl. Zachary bent his mouth to hers and kissed her with such depth and passion that their previous moments on the bed seemed pale. As if the magic of this place had somehow opened up so many previously shut doors in her heart, Zachary was overcome with the fear that once they walked through that small cabin door this happy moment would shatter. He poured all of his love and hope into that kiss, praying to any listening god that she would not forget this moment. He broke the kiss to take in her heavy lids over passion filled eyes and parted lips holding back panting breath.

Wanting to stake some claim on her but not knowing how, Zachary dropped to his knees before her. Gently, he slid her shirt tails up just high enough to reveal the scar along her ribs. He felt her silence, breath held back, as he slowly kissed the scar from end to end. Soft kisses, the kind meant to convey love beyond passion, sprinkled the scar along her ribs. Zachary rested his forehead against the soft skin of her belly.

"I want you to know that I love you," he said in a voice hushed with emotion.

Karigan whispered huskily back, "I know."

"I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. I am so deeply sorry that your calling to the Riders has ever hurt you, but I can't be sorry that it brought you to my life. I have never felt so much love... not the way I feel for you." He drew in a shuddering breath. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders as she pulled him closer, comforting him in the circle of her arms. She pressed kisses to the top of his head as she smoothed her hands over his shoulders in soothing motions.

Slowly, they broke apart and began gathering their things and setting the cabin up for the next occupant. Together, they worked to saddle Condor and pack their bags with new supplies. Zachary had never felt such peace. They were quiet with each other, but gone was the sort of barricade sensation that he had felt between them for so long.

They rode out of the forest heading south towards the crossroads. Though they hardly spoke, Zachary reveled in their easy closeness. Karigan relaxed back into his chest as they rode slowly. They both repeatedly scanned the area for anything out of place, but he still carried the sensation of warmth and love cocooning them together.

Karigan suddenly straightened in the saddle as the call of the out-of-season sparrow warbled through the other sounds of forest chatter. Zachary felt a moment of panic knowing his Weapons were in hiding scattered around the approach to the crossroads. Worry that Karigan would begin reconstructing walls around her heart once they were back with the group assailed him.

As Weapons dressed in the muted tones of peasant clothes began to move out of the cover of the forest, he quickly went in to his "king" role. He took in ever face, looked for wounds, limps, or any hint of injury from the six faces coming towards him. Finding his voice, "Fastion, thank the gods, you all look well. Tell me what happened."

Fastion stepped close the the king's side as he said, "It went quite quickly, sir. There was only ten. After the fight we followed their trail a ways. It seems the attack was a moment of opportunity for them and they were not sent specifically to attack us."

"Injuries?" asked Zachary.

"None worthy of mentioning, sir. A couple scratches here and there that won't likely even scar."

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall we continue onwards then?"

"Gladly, sir." Fastion turned to the others, and, with a gesture, two Weapons flanked Zachary as the others brought forth the horses from their cover.

Regretfully, Zachary dismounted from his perch behind Karigan and accepted the reigns of his own mount from Willis. Trying to be covert, he glanced back at her as she bantered easily with Fastion about their escape. She gave a very edited version of their escape and shelter at the waystation, although the mention of the cabin brought a blush to her cheeks that Fastion didn't notice.

Over the next few uneventful days of travel, Zachary was overjoyed to see that Karigan still seemed so calm and relaxed towards him. She seemed as at peace as he felt. When they were only a half a day's ride from the growing encampment at the D'Yer Wall, she rode up next to his mount and asked to speak with him.

"Of course, Karigan," he said with an easy smile. They spoke only briefly since rejoining the group, but he watched her unabtrusively every moment he could. He saw the soft smiles she would smile to herself in unguarded moments. He saw the blush rise in her face with no outward explaination and knew she dwelled on their time together.

"Zachary," she said quietly, "have you thought of a way to break the engagement with out angering the eastern lords?"

Suprised but pleased that she was thinking about this he said, "Not yet. They are holding this marriage over me with all their might. And I desperately need their support with the state of the Wall, the Second Empire, and Mornhavon all learing in the future. If I am forced to make unpopular or hard decisions on the kingdom's behalf, I will need their backing. But don't worry, love," he added quickly, "I will find a way for us to be together."

"Oh, Zachary," she said looking at him with such a combination of gentleness, love, and sadness. "They are holding you to this marriage like a knife to your throat. And when the time comes for their support to be given, even reluctantly, you can reverse the manuveur and hold it against them. In the years since I've come to the castle and learned more of the nobility, I have found that nothing motivates them as well as a marriage bond." Taking a deep breath she smiled and said, "You have to go through with it."

"What?" His startled exclaimation came out louder than intended and a few of the Weapons glanced reflexsively towards them. "How could you say that? We love each other; we should be together. There has to be away to break the contract and keep them on my side!"

"How?" Her calmness cut through his anger. "What way can you find? I know you. Since the moment you signed this contract you've tried to think of a way out. It's been months now. Where is your solution?" She paused here and smiled that little peaceful smile he had noticed over the last few days. "There isn't a way out for you. Not for either of us, really. We will be married, raise families, but not with each other."

"Karigan, how are you so at peace with this? You are more of a fighter than any I've ever known. How are you giving up?"

"I think because those moments in the waystation brought me more happiness than I'd ever hoped to have since I began to love you. What peace I have is just me, holding that time close to my heart. It's mine and can't ever be taken from me." And now she looked at him fully with all her love in her eyes regardless of those who may be watching or listening, "I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. I hate that the difference in our stations has caused you pain, but I will never be sorry that my service for the Green Riders you brought you to my life. I can never feel as much love for another... not the way I feel for you." And with that, she guided Condor to a run that left him surrounded by his Weapons and she led the way towards the encampment.

Zachary would never forget the pain he felt as he watched from a distance as Karigan and Alton spoke after the king's initial welcome to the settlement at the D'Yer Wall. He tried to keep his king's mask in place as he saw Karigan nod and smile to Alton, but he knew his pain slipped through when he saw Alton's face light up as he swooped and embraced Karigan with enthusiasm. Their kiss was brief, but intimate enough to make Zachary's heart break. He never thought he could feel such a deep and permanent pain.

He was wrong.

King Zachary Hillander attended the wedding of Lord Alton D'Yer to Karigan G'ladheon that took place just a month before his own would to Estora. Many commented on such a distinguished guest:  
"Would have thought the King would be too busy getting ready for his own wedding to travel all the way the D'Yer Province."  
"I'm just surprised he even came. Who'da thought of a Lord marrying a common girl? Can't believe any of the lords 'n ladies showed up for this."  
"Common my arse! Her da's the richest man in the kingdom."  
"Aw, I think it's sweet. They were both Green Riders together for the king."

Many more speculations spread through the province, but everyone agreed that there must be something special about this girl for the King and his intended to attend the event.

Inside, King Zachary was trying desperately to find the peace Karigan found. As Alton stood before the assembled just prior to sunset in his white and golden arraignment, Zachary remembered the sight of Karigan's lips after his ardent kisses. When Karigan approached the sun and moon priests in a dress the deep blue of the night sky with it's sprinkling of silver complimenting the flawless silver crescent moon at her throat, Zachary thought of how her skin felt under his fingertips. And when the sun and moon priests bound the couples' hands with gold and silver cords just at sunset, Zachary thought of how her telling him she would love him for the rest of her life made his heart warm.

As he finally found peace settling around him, Karigan G'Ladheon, the women perfectly fashioned for him, became the wife of another.

Please, don't throw anything at my head. This is just the only way I saw this story resolving itself. Now, I will throw a royal snit fit if Alton and Karigan end up together in the book.

I do sincerely hope you have at least enjoyed the story, even if you disagree with the end. It has been my pleasure to write for you all. 


	8. Chapter 8 Comments from Author

Okay, I just wanted to respond to some of the reviews I have received. Yes, the story did end abruptly. Honestly, I just ran out of ideas. I felt that I had a great beginning and knew my end, but couldn't find any middle ground. If anyone would like to toy around with it, feel free.

And Karigan's calm and peace at the end does seem out of character, but I reasoned that she has spent all her time running. Running message errands, running from her emotions, and running from acknowledging her feelings for the king. I felt that if she finally, just once, was honest with him then maybe she would stop being such a spaz. I think she just needs some kind of catalyst to make her see reason instead of running away again.

And finally, I was overwhelmed by how many fanfics have poor Karigan watch Zachary get married to Estora. Just once I wanted the tables turned and him to watch her marry another.

Now, I was lucky enough to buy a copy of Blackveil at a local bookstore last weekend (days before it was due out). I love it and hate it in so many ways that I started a discussion thread on the Amazon site under Blackveil. Check it out; it's called "Plot Shock." There have already been nearly 70 responses and it's only been active for three days. Lots of people have really fantastic ideas about where the books are going. I hope there is a new spark to the Green Rider fanfics to help tide us all over till Book 5.

Well, take care all and thanks for reading.


End file.
